Painful Love
by Mistress Duck
Summary: Even though Levi enjoys beating the shit of Eren. He also is very gentle with the boy. Even if it's the first time he is showing Eren his more... Relaxed side.


"Ah!" Eren feel to the floor as Levi kicked him into his office. He hit the floor with a thump and moaned in a bit of pain. He started to get up lightly when the door behind him slammed shut. He opened one of his turquoise eyes and moved his head back a bit to look at the shorter man. Levi stood behind him arms crossed and a pissed off look on his face. Eren closed his eyes and felt a blow to his side. He flew a few feet across the room and hit the wall with a sickening thump. He coughed lightly tasting the salt from his blood. He coughed again and looked down at the blood spots on the floor. His whole body shook in pain.

"Look what you did Eren." Levi's warm soft voice stated. Eren looked at the spots and looked up slowly with half closed eyes up to Levi. The older man started walking over to him. At this rate he was going to beat Eren to death. Eren closed his eyes and panted lightly. Levi pulled him up by his hair. Eren let Levi do as he pleased. What was the point in fighting him. He looked up to Levi with begging eyes. He wanted the older man to stop. Levi bent down in-front of Eren and looked him over letting go of the younger's hair.

"Sorry..." Eren choked out. Blood ran down the side of his mouth and Levi scoffed. That disgusted look on his face. Those cold eyes. Eren first started looking up to them...

* * *

><p>Eren smiled brightly as the Scouting Legion came though the gates. The ten year old boy watched as they walked past him with out a single glance. They looked so amazing. Up on the horses. Fighting to keep the people safe. He watched as everyone walk past but one boy caught his eyes. A young black haired guy with a blank look on his face. Eren looked to him amazed. The men around him started to talk softly.<p>

"See that boy. His names Levi. He's amazing out in the field I hear. Very fast and good at killing."  
>"Isn't he only 25?"<br>"Yeah. Still young."

Eren looked at Levi and for a moment their eyes locked. Levi's cold ones looked into Eren's warm happy ones. He sent Eren a glare and turned his head away from the boy. Eren got the hint and his smile dropped right away. That man was amazing. From that day on Eren wished with all his might that he would one day get to talk to Levi. To work with him. To fight with him. To work under him. That turned into his main goal.

* * *

><p>Eren looked up into those c old eyes. There was something in them this time. It wasn't the normal look Levi always held. It was if he was stalking pray. Waiting. Levi stood up and pulled off his Jacket. He placed it on the back of his chair and looked back to Eren.<p>

"Stand." Levi hissed. Eren pushed off the floor and held onto the wall. He got to his feet and looked at Levi. Levi started to unhook his straps and looked to Eren. "Help." he commanded.

"Yes Heichou." Eren said and walked over Levi watched him and he helped Levi slip out of his straps one by one. Eren got on his knees and started to unhook the ones on Levi's tights. Levi's eyes shone and in one swift Kick Eren was tossed to the floor blood running down his face. Levi growled.

"I never told you to touch those ones!" Levi yelled. Eren winced and tried to sit up only to get his face kicked into the floor. A sickening crack was heard and Levi pulled his foot away. Eren sat up blood running down his broken nose. He held it as tears came to his eyes. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Sorry sir!" He called out. Levi looked down to him and then looked away finishing unhooking his straps and slipping them off. Eren winced in pain when he touched his nose. The bleeding wouldn't stop and the pain was getting worse.

"Come here." Levi stated. Eren crawled over and Levi bent down. He swatted Eren's hand away and softly put his hand on Eren's nose. "This is going t hurt." He stated and cracked the nose right back into place. Eren screamed out in pain and pulled away from Levi holding his bleeding nose. He cried lightly. When did his Admiration turn into love?

* * *

><p>Eren smiled as he cleaned up the castle. He would do anything if it meant Levi would be happy. It was his second time cleaning his soon to be room. He needed it to be spotless for Levi. He cleaned every thing twice to make sure of it. After Levi saved Eren, Eren started to look at Levi in a different way. Levi walked into the room and looked around.<p>

"Second time around? Not bad. Good work Eren." Levi said and walked out. Eren smiled and chased after the man.

"Heichou!" Eren smiled brightly. Levi looked up to him.

"Yes?" he asked. Eren smiled and bowed his head lightly.

"Thank you so much! For every thing you did!" Eren smiled. Levi looked at him and softly put his hand on Eren's head. Eren's eyes went wide and he stood there.

"No problem." Levi said and pulled his hand away turning and walking off. Eren looked up and his heart started to beat faster. He knew he no longer looked up to Levi. He no longer wanted to be under him. He wanted to match Levi in every way so he was worthy of the older man's touches.

* * *

><p>Eren looked up to Levi and the older man had almost a sorry look in his eyes. He got back up and pulled off his ascot. He set it on his desk and Eren looked at him.<p>

"Tell me Eren. I want to hear it again. Why do you look up to me?" Levi asked. He crossed his arms and Eren pulled off his jacket. His body growing hot.

"I look up to you sir because you are amazing at killing titans." Eren said. Levi looked at him. "You don't let death get in your way. You only think about killing the things this world hates the most." Eren said. He looked up and his eyes went wide as he found a blade in the wall right next to his head. Levi looked down at him.

"I kill titan's Eren. You are a titan." Levi hissed.

"Then when the time comes... I want you to be the one to kill me Levi!" Eren spoke. Levi blinked. Eren never used his name before. Eren looked up to him with such determination in his eyes. Levi blinked.

"Eren get up." Levi said. Eren stood up and looked down to Levi. "Take them off." he hissed. Eren blinked and started to take off his straps. He let them hit the floor and he looked to Levi. Confusion shown in his eyes. Levi looked him over. "Your shirt too." Levi stated. Eren did as told and pulled off his tan top. Levi's eyes looked him over. The nice body Eren had no one could look away from. He wasn't fully ripped but he had a very hot body for a kid his age.

"Sir?" Eren asked. Levi looked him over. He looked so good.

"Eren. Have you ever slept with someone before?" Levi asked as he started to undo his own shirt. Eren blinked and shook his head.

"No sir." Eren said. Levi walked over to his couch and sat his shirt down on it. Eren watched. His body tightening seeing Levi's nice toned body.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked walking back over. Eren looked down to him. He couldn't help it. He really wanted to touch Levi. In a matter of seconds Eren had his hands around his Corporals waist and his lips on the smaller mans. Levi just stood there and Eren had his eyes closed tight. He was scared. Levi moved his hands an put them softly around Eren's neck closing his eyes and kissing the younger boy back. Eren started to push him back against the wall. The kiss broke and Eren looked at Levi with hazed over eyes. A string of saliva hanging between them.

"Sorry..." Eren said pulling away a bit. Levi wiped his mouth and crossed his arms giving the boy a glare.

"You better be. Your kiss was sloppy and your movements were to fast to keep up with. You hardly did any thing and it was not satisfying at all. Have you even ever kissed anyone? That's so pathetic. You went right in for it with out even thinking about satisfying your partner." Levi stated. Eren blinked and looked down to him. "Now this is a real kiss." Levi pulled Eren's head down locking his fingers in the chocolate brown locks. He ran his tongue over Eren's bottom lip and Eren opened his mouth. Levi's tongue went right to work filling up Eren's mouth. He played with Eren's tongue sucking and biting it lightly. Eren moaned and Levi pulled away. He looked away and scoffed.

"Corporal?" Eren asked shocked. Levi wiped his mouth again.

"That's a kiss." he stated. Eren blinked and pulled Levi closer to his body kissing Levi and biting his bottom lip. Levi's mouth shit open as he gasped from the sudden bite. He moaned and Eren explored every inch of his mouth. Eren moved his hips against Levi and Levi pushed lightly on Eren's chest. He was rushing things to much for Levi's liking. Eren pulled away and Levi punched him in the face.

"Ah?" Eren asked shocked. "I thought I did every thing right!" he called out. Levi glared at him.

"Don't you ever grind your hips like that again. You were more like a dog in heat then you were a person wanting sex!" Levi scolded. Eren nodded slowly and put his head down. Levi sighed and turned around walking to the other door that was in the office. Eren watched and Levi walked into the connecting room. The younger boy blinked and followed after the older man. He looked into see Levi's very clean well placed room. Every thing was perfect. He looked back at Eren. "Well?" he asked. Eren blinked and walked in closing the door. The room was dark but the moon light gave them enough light. Levi had his arms crossed and Eren walked over slowly.

"Sir. Please. Let me Please you." Eren said. Levi looked at him with a glare. "Please Levi." Eren said. A blush came to his cheeks but he wasn't going to back down. Levi sighed and sat back on his rather large bed.

"Fine. Just this once." Levi said. Eren nodded and walked over. He moved over Levi and kissed his deeply. He made his movements slow and sweet. Levi didn't seem to mind as he kissed the younger boy back. Eren smirked a bit at the new feeling. He was getting this down. He moved his hands down Levi's sides and cold feel the smaller man shiver lightly under his touch. The goose bumps already forming on the fear skin. Eren ran hid tongue over Levi's bottom lip and Levi opened his mouth. Eren slipped his tongue in slowly and kissed Levi making sure every inch of him was tasted. Eren's hands worked fast and he pulled Levi's pants down in one fast movement. Levi pushed on his chest and Eren pulled back.

"The kissing was better." Levi panted. His lips wet and his eyes hazed. Eren nodded lightly. "But when you strip the person you love stop acting like it's now or never. You never treat someone like that unless it's a one night stand do you understand Eren?" Levi asked. Eren nodded and got on his knees pulling Levi's pants down slowly and setting them to the side. Levi nodded. "Better." he said. Eren smiled and looked at the older mans white boxers. More on the line of the bump in the older mans boxers. Eren moved down and starts to palm Levi's member. Levi moaned lightly. He didn't mean to it was a surprise to him as well. He panted lightly and Eren continued to play with his Commander. Levi fell back on the bed and covered his face with his arm. Eren looked up to him and moved over the man.

"Levi... Let me hear the noses." Eren said. Levi looked up to him a bit and nodded moving his arm away. Eren pulled both his arms above his head and Levi looked up to them.

"Eren?" Levi asked but was cut off by a moan as Eren slipped his hand into the other's boxer and started to pump his member. Levi's body started to twitch and Eren smirked a bit. Levi for once was under him. The younger boy kissed Levi as he did before and Levi's moans started to come more and more. His body was arching to touch Eren's. Eren left Levi's hands go and sat back starting to take off his own pants. Levi moaned at the lose of friction on his member. Eren pulled off his pants and then started to pull Levi's boxers down. He stopped and smiled moving down and taking the top of the boxers into his mouth and pulling them down. Levi felt excited watching this and in a second his hard member was free. Standing tall and proud. Eren moved down and pulled the boxers off. He tossed them to the side and looked down to Levi.

"You look amazing." Eren said and Levi pushed his right foot into Eren's member. Eren moaned and pulled Levis left leg over his shoulder. He kissed his feet lightly at first then stated to kiss his way down. Levi watched still pushing his foot against the other's member. Eren stopped and ran his thumb over the marks the straps made. He kissed them sweetly making sure to mark it up a bit with love bites be fore he moved up more. He looked down to Levi and Levi looked up to him. Eren kissed him again and Levi used his foot to start taking off Eren's boxers. Eren moved a bit and in a few minutes was out of his own boxers. His hard member just hardly touching Levi's twitching one. Levi moaned and Eren looked down at him.

"Eren..." Levi panted.

"Levi... I don't want to hurt you..." Eren said softly looking down. Levi pulled Eren's hand up and started to suck on three of his fingers. Once they were nice a slick and pulled them out with a pop.

"One at a time." Levi said. Eren blinked and nodded. He moved his hand down and slowly pushed one of his fingers into Levi's tight hole. Levi moaned and arched his back lightly. His body started to relax and Eren started to pump the finger in and out slowly. He moved it in odd ways and at some points Levi's body twitched. Eren watched him and smiled lightly. He then added a second finger and Levi started to push back onto them. He wanted more then that. Eren watched and pushed his third one in. He moved them all around. Levi's moans started to get louder and the rain started to fall. It hit against the glass and Levi moaned even louder. Eren couldn't help it any more. He really wanted Levi. He pulled out his fingers and Levi moaned at the loss.

"Levi... I want to put it in." Eren said. Levi nodded and Eren started to rub his member using the spit and wetness and his pre-cum to slick up his member. He slowly moved closer to Levi and lined himself up. Levi was relaxed so much for what Eren was about to do. He pushed the head to Levi's entrance and slowly started to push in. Levi gave out a loud moan and his body arched as Eren pushed deeper and deeper into him.

"Eren~" Levi moaned. Eren blinked and pushed in more. He loved the feeling he was getting. Levi was moaning his name. Levi looked up to Eren though half closed eyes and wrapped his arms around Eren's neck pulling him down into a kiss. It was really messy. Eren smiled lightly and lifted Levi's legs over his shoulder. He pushed fully in and panted lightly looking down to Levi. Levi looked up to him. His eyes closed, his pants shaking his body. The way his and Eren's saliva rolled down his mouth. Eren couldn't help it.

"Awe Corporal you're so cute." Eren smiled. Levi's eyes opened and he kicked Eren upside the head.

"Don't ever call me cute again you bitch." Levi hissed. Eren smiled and kissed Levi's neck. He started to move slowly and Levi's body arched. Levi hasn't felt any thing so amazing in such a long time. He left a moan out and Eren started to move faster. Levi moaned more. Eren was just so warm in him. He was so big. Levi never thought a 15 year old would ever please him this much.

"You're so tight..." Eren moaned as he started to go faster. His mind blurring. He wanted to hear more. Levi clenched his teeth but then Eren hit it. Levi left out a loud moan and pulled Eren closer. He moaned louder. Eren blinked and rammed in again. Levi tightened around him. The noses he made were amazing. The moans and the pants that came from his mouth. Eren couldn't stand it.

"Eren! Oh yes! I'm close!" Levi called out. He pulled Eren back down and moaned as Eren hit his sweet spot again. Eren didn't know what he was doing but he was doing something right. Levi moaned and pulled Eren down into a kiss. It was so deep and Eren swears he even felt passion in it. He kissed Levi back feeling the smaller man pulling at his hair. Eren moaned and rammed in again. Levi's head shot back and his body arched. Eren rammed in like his did before and Such an amazing loud moan came from Levi.

"Oh! EREN!" He called out. Eren felt Levi's hot seed hit his own stomach and the tightness set him off. He pushed into Levi and released. Levi moaned and Eren panted moaning lightly. Levi's body fell limp and his breaths came out in harsh pants. Eren looked down to him and closed his eyes kissing Levi lightly before pulling out and falling next to him. Levi panted trying to catch his breath as Eren closed his eyes. His body still shaking from the excitement. He looked at Levi and Levi looked at him softly.

"Better corporal?" Eren asked as he watched the smaller man's body rise and fall. Levi nodded.

"Perfect." He said. Eren sat up and looked at the mess Levi and him had made. He left out a sigh. "Leave it. You can help me clean up in the morning." Levi stated. Eren nodded and fell back pulling Levi into a hug and holding him.

"Do I have permission to speak freely Captain?" Eren asked softly between pants. Levi was to tired to fight with him. He nodded lightly and Eren pulled back a bit. He kissed Levi and pulled back again. It wasn't enough for the smaller man. Eren kissed him again a bit more this time and when he pulled away kissed Levi's forehead. "I love you Heichou." Eren said looking into Levi's shocked gray eyes. Levi blinked and looked away. "You said so your self Heichou. This isn't a one night stand. So you must feel something for me too." Eren said. Levi sighed.

"I love you too Eren." Levi said softly closing his eyes. Eren blinked and sat up. Levi swears that the boy grew a dog ears and a tail.

"Really?!" Eren asked in excitement. Levi sighed.

"I'm not saying it again brat. Now let me fucking sleep." He stated. Eren nodded and laid back down pulling Levi closer.

"Rest well Heichou." Eren purred. Levi closed his eyes letting Eren's body heat warm him up. Maybe sleeping with Eren wouldn't be so bad. That is if Levi doesn't have to go to sleep freezing any more.


End file.
